


[Podfic] Farms and High Grass by celli

by inkjunket



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: After the events of All Systems Red, Murderbot finds a place to hole up and hide from the universe. But Dr. Mensah, as always, can't be ignored.AU after the end of the first novella.A podfic ofFarms and High Grassby celli.
Relationships: Dr. Mensah & Murderbot (Murderbot Diaries)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Farms and High Grass by celli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Farms and High Grass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024383) by [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli). 



> This podfic is for [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets) and was recorded late for #ITPE 2020. I bowed out of my ITPE assignment once I realized November 2020 was coming for me with a vengeance, and I am super grateful for my pinch hitter and for the fantastic ITPE mods. Fandom is amazing. It's also amazing that I'm now back in a place where I can have the joy of recording something, albeit late; I'm super grateful for that too. 
> 
> This is the podfic I knew I wanted to record for GodOfLaundryBaskets as soon as I read their ITPE letter. I got into the Murderbot series thanks to celli. We were having lunch at the Outback Steakhouse at Vividcon 2018, and celli said, "I'm writing something. There's an audiobook you should listen to, the main character calls itself Murderbot," and I was like, YES, I'M IN, and then [Kevin R. Free's performance](https://chandrasparkssplond.com/blog/kevin-r-free-2/) was the best, and now everything has come full circle and I've finally gotten to podfic this. <3<3<3 CELLI <3<3<3

  
  
Download at: [Google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_14NC-UVXB3gDIM-lteM8uwI2z9gZsfI/view?usp=sharing) or [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/farms-and-high-grass)  


(You can also stream the podfic at the mp3 download links above.)

Text: [Farms and High Grass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024383)  
Author: celli  
Duration: 14 minutes  
Size: 11 MB

Cover art by me.


End file.
